disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
McDonald's
McDonald's Corporation: |keypeople = (Chairman) (President and CEO) |products = Hamburgers, chicken, french fries, soft drinks, milkshakes, salads, desserts, coffee, breakfast |website = http://www.mcdonalds.com}}McDonald's, often abbreviated as Mickey D's, is the world's largest chain of hamburger fast-food restaurants. Although not owned by Disney, it has done several promotional tie-ins with Disney films and properties. The McDonald's Corporation was responsible for promoting the Pixar movies released between 1998 and 2006. This partnership began from 1987 to 1991, and then again from 1997 to 2006. However, Disney partnered with McDonald's in 1993 to promote the re-release of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. In 2018, it was announced that McDonald's will promote new Disney merchandise. The partnership started in June with some of the first promotions including Incredibles 2 and Ralph Breaks the Internet. List of Disney promotions *''The Fox and the Hound'' (1981) *''The Rescuers'' (1983) *''Bambi'' (1988) *''Oliver & Company'' (1988) *''Mickey's Birthdayland'' (1989) *''The Little Mermaid'' (1989) *''The Jungle Book'' (1990) *''The Rescuers Down Under'' (1990) *''One Hundred and One Dalmatians'' (1991) *''Aladdin'' (1993) *''Epcot'' (1994) *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' (1994) *''Disneyland's 40th Anniversary'' (1995) *''Spider-Man'' (1995) *''Muppet Treasure Island'' (1996) *''Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection'' (1996) *''Marvel Superheroes'' (1996) *''101 Dalmatians'' (1996) *''Hercules'' (1997) *''George of the Jungle'' (1997) *''Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection'' (1997) *''The Little Mermaid'' (1997) *''Sleeping Beauty'' (1997) *''The Jungle Book'' (1997) *''101 Dalmatians: The Series'' (1998) *''Hercules'' (1998) *''Peter Pan'' (1998) *''Disney's Animal Kingdom'' (1998) *''Mulan'' (1998) *''Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World'' (1998) *''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride'' (1998) *''A Bug's Life'' (1998) *''Recess'' (1998) *''Tarzan'' (1999) *''Inspector Gadget'' (1999) *''Doug's 1st Movie'' (1999) *''Toy Story 2'' (1999) *''An Extremely Goofy Movie'' (2000) *''Dinosaur'' (2000) *''The Tigger Movie'' (2000) *''102 Dalmatians'' (2000) *''Disney Video'' (2000) *''The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea'' (2000) *''The Emperor's New Groove'' (2000) *''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command'' (2001) *''House of Mouse'' (2001) *''The Book of Pooh'' (2001) *''Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' (2001) *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' (2001) *''Monsters, Inc.'' (2001) *''Walt Disney World Celebrates 100 Years of Magic'' (2001) *''Return to Never Land'' (2002) *''Beauty and the Beast'' (2002) *''Lilo & Stitch'' (2002) *''Treasure Planet'' (2002) *''The Jungle Book 2'' (2003) *''Finding Nemo'' (2003) *''Kim Possible'' (2003) *''Brother Bear'' (2003) *''The Haunted Mansion'' (2003) *''The Lion King 1½'' (2004) *''ESPN Handheld games'' (2004) *''The Incredibles'' (2004) *''Pixar Pals'' (2005) *''Disneyland 50th Anniversary Celebration'' (2005) *''Chicken Little'' (2005) *''Cars'' (2006) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' (2006) *''The Little Mermaid'' (2006) *''Incredibles 2'' (2018) *''Ralph Breaks the Internet'' (2018) *''Avengers: Endgame'' (2019) *''Toy Story 4'' (2019) *''The Lion King'' (2019) *''Frozen II'' (2019) *''Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker'' (2019) *''Onward'' (2020) *''Soul'' (2020) *''Raya and the Last Dragon'' (2020) McDonald's at Disney parks Disneyland Resort West Ward Ho! It was a McDonald's food stand in Disneyland located in Frontierland from 1998 until 2008. Harbour Galley In 2001, the Harbour Galley, a small seafood restaurant in Critter Country which opened in 1989, converted its menu to serve McDonald's fries and drinks until 2008, when it reverted to seafood again. Burger Invasion It was a restaurant in Disney's California Adventure that closed in 2007. Walt Disney World Frontierland Fries This was one of two McDonald's locations at the Magic Kingdom, located in Frontierland. In 2009, it was given a new name, the Golden Oak Outpost, and a new menu. The Village Fry Shoppe This was the second McDonald's location at the Magic Kingdom, located in Fantasyland. Whereas Frontierland Fries only served fries and soda, the Village Fry Shoppe also served hot dogs, carrot cake, Jell-O, and milk (including soy). In 2009, it was renamed The Friar's Nook and given a new menu, consisting mainly of hot dogs and macaroni and cheese. Refreshment Port This was the sole McDonald's location at Epcot, located at World Showcase, near the Canada Pavilion. In addition to McDonald's fries, guests could also get genuine Chicken McNuggets and McFlurry desserts with a choice of , , or Orange blended in. In addition to beverage products, guests could also get Nestlé products. Fairfax Fries This was the sole McDonald's location at Disney's Hollywood Studios (back when it was known as Disney-MGM Studios), located in Sunset Boulevard. The place served McDonald's fries, soda, and bottled water. It became Toluca Legs Turkey Company and then, in 2016, Sunshine Day Cafe. DinoLand U.S.A. McDonald's sponsored the land and all of its attractions at Disney's Animal Kingdom until 2008. A food shack called Trilo-Bites (originally called Petrifries) in the same area also sold McDonald's French fries until 2008. Restaurantosaurus originally served McDonald's burgers, fries, Happy Meals, Chicken McNuggets, and hot dogs until 2008. Walt Disney World property There have been two McDonald's locations at Walt Disney World. One was at Downtown Disney, which opened in 1997 and closed in 2010. The second location, near the All-Star Resorts and Disney's Blizzard Beach, opened in 1998. In 2009, it received an overhaul, but is still there today. Miscellaneous McDonald's restaurant in Disney Village There is a McDonald's located to the right of The Rainforest Cafe in Disney Village, in Disneyland Paris. Trivia *Despite the fact that Doug's 1st Movie is produced by Disney, McDonald's adverts for the movie show at the end peeking behind the pencil line from the original version's opening theme. *''Toy Story 2'' and Toy Story 4 are the only movies in the ''Toy Story'' series to be promoted by McDonald's during their theatrical releases. The original Toy Story was promoted by Burger King while Toy Story 3 wasn't promoted by a restaurant. *The Cars movie toys have variations, as there are clean and dirty versions of Lightning McQueen, and green, purple, and yellow versions of Ramone. *The Cars character Fillmore was originally going to be called "Waldmire", named after Bob Waldmire, a resident whom the crew befriended during a road trip to do research for the film. However, Waldmire was an ethical vegetarian, and since Fillmore toys would be featured in Happy Meals at McDonald's, he did not allow his name to be used.Bob Waldmire: "An ethical vegetarian" *The song "Three is a Magic Number" from Schoolhouse Rock! was used in a McDonald's advert. Gallery Disney Parks locations 513548025 8ad0d15254 z.jpg|West Ward Ho! In Frontierland at Disneyland mcland galley2007ah.jpg|Harbour Galley mcwdw gold2007ww.jpg|One of two McDonald's locations at the Magic Kingdom, Frontierland Fries in Frontierland Burgerinvasion burgerbuilding2008cb.jpg|Burger Invasion at Disney California Adventure mcwdw village2008ww.jpg|The second McDonald's location at the Magic Kingdom, the Village Fry Shoppe in Fantasyland mcwdw_refreshment2007ww.jpg|Refreshment Port at Epcot Mcwdw fairfax2008ww.jpg|Fairfax Fries at Disney's Hollywood Studios mcdino sign2007ww.jpg|DinoLand U.S.A. was sponsored by McDonald's for a time Mcwdw restaurantosaurus2007ah.jpg|Restaurantosaurus originally served McDonald's food until 2008 mcwdw_petrifries2007ww.jpg|Petrifries at Animal Kingdom Mcwdw dtd2009ww.jpg|There were two McDonald's locations at Walt Disney World, one at Downtown Disney from 1997 to 2010 wdw mcdonalds 2nd location.jpg|The second Walt Disney World location, near the All-Star Resorts, opened in 1998 mcwdw bigmcd2009ww.jpg|The McDonald's location at Walt Disney World near the All-Star Resorts after a 2009 overhaul filename-98040824-4af099c2c3.jpg|A McDonald's restaurant in Disney Village Happy Meals toys bambi happy meal toys 1988.jpg|''Bambi'' (1988) mickey's birthdayland happy meals toys.jpg|Mickey's Birthdayland (1989) jungle book happy meal toys 1990.jpg|''The Jungle Book'' (1990) mcdonald's happy meal epcot 94.jpg|Mickey and Friends' Epcot '94 Adventure (1994) Disneyland happy meal toys 1995.jpg|Disneyland's 40th Anniversary (1995) Disney masterpiece collection happy meal toys 1996.jpg|Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection (1996) 101 dalmatians happy meal toys 1996.jpg|''101 Dalmatians'' (1996) Disney masterpiece collection happy meal toys 1997.jpg|Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection (1997) mcdonald's happy meal disney video favorites.jpg|Disney Video Favorites (1998) Mcdonalds disneyland 50th toys.jpg|Disneyland 50th Anniversary Collection (2005) References Category:Restaurants Category:Non-Disney Category:Corporate sponsors Category:Companies Category:United States Category:Non-Disney companies Category:Mulan Category:Aladdin Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Pocahontas Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Disney Princesses Category:Goof Troop Category:A Goofy Movie Category:TaleSpin Category:The Disney Afternoon Category:Donald Duck Category:Goofy Category:The Jungle Book Category:The Lion King Category:Iron Man Category:Thor Category:Captain America Category:Spider-Man Category:Ant-Man Category:The Avengers Category:Marvel Comics Category:Star Wars Category:A Bug's Life Category:Toy Story Category:Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:Finding Nemo Category:Cars Category:The Incredibles Category:Onward Category:Soul Category:Pixar Category:The Fox and the Hound Category:Oliver & Company Category:The Rescuers Category:One Hundred and One Dalmatians Category:101 Dalmatians Category:George of the Jungle Category:Hercules Category:Recess Category:Dinosaur Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:The Emperor's New Groove Category:Atlantis: The Lost Empire Category:Peter Pan Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Treasure Planet Category:Kim Possible Category:Brother Bear Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Raya and the Last Dragon Category:Frozen Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Category:The Hunchback Of Notre Dame Category:The Haunted Mansion Category:Disney's Doug Category:Disneyland Category:Walt Disney World Resort Category:Muppet Treasure Island Category:ESPN Category:The Muppets Category:X-Men Cinematic Universe